


Fanfictions

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes across something on the internet that is wrong. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfictions

"This looks interesting." Sherlock murmured as he clicked on the link. His eyes widened as he took it all in. "John? John!" He called.

"What?" John appeared by his side.

Sherlock pointed at the screen. "Can we try this?"

John glanced at the screen. "Christ, Sherlock!" He cried, backing away slightly. "I thought I told you to stay off those sites!"

"But they're interesting." Sherlock pouted slightly. "Take this one for instance." He pointed at the screen on a previous viewed link. "The physics of this one is completely impossible -"

"Sherlock." John said somewhat impatiently.

" - And I wouldn't say that. I'm flattered she tried to make me more agreeable, but it's completely out of character -"

"Sherlock."

" - And this one writes my texts wrong. I never use text lingo -"

"Sherlock!" One more and John would snap. He could feel it.

" - Further more, this one uses strawberries, but you're allergic to strawberries. A night spent at the A&E is not something I want to do after we have -"

"Sherlock!" He roared, finally getting the attention of the curly-haired man. "I don't care about what they write!"

"Why not? Some of it is actually quite good -"

John grabbed Sherlock's chin and kissed him forcefully. After a few seconds, John pulled away and looked into his partner's dazed blue eyes. "I don't care because I have the real you to figure out what sounds good." He smiled and it became mischievous. "Like this." John leaned over and placed his mouth on Sherlock's neck. He sucked a bit and licked on the spot he knew was sensitive, causing a low moan to erupt from the very tall man. He smirked and pulled away. Sherlock grinned and purred as he nuzzled John's chest. "See?" John smiled. "Isn't this better than reading some silly fanfictions?" Sherlock purred in response and John leaned over to shut his laptop. He stopped as something caught his eye. "Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"Are you actually reviewing these and commenting?" John asked.

"Yes. So?" Sherlock sat up and looked at the screen. "Now that I think about it, this one sounds good." He murmured, more to himself.

"Sherlock, don't you have a case?" John sighed, about ready to give up.

Sherlock glanced at him and John swallowed at the predatorial look in his now dark, lust filled eyes. "I finished that one hours ago." He murmured before turning to John fully. "Don't worry. I have another to keep me from being bored." And with that, he descended onto John's mouth again.

~S+J~

Two hours later, Sherlock laid next to John, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. "Next time," John breathed. "We're doing the one that's physically impossible."

Sherlock smirked triumphantly. "Obviously."

"Excuse me?"

"Of course, dear."


End file.
